With the development of computer technology, various applications have emerged, such as social media software applications, short message service (SMS) software applications, and online games software applications. In certain scenarios, in order to control a target application to perform corresponding operations, a user may need to acquire related information through another application software, so that the target application may perform subsequent corresponding operations according to the related information. In this case, the user usually needs to acquire information through the other application software, and then input the acquired information into the target application. The foregoing operation process may be cumbersome, resulting in poor user experience.